galmora_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The mines of Kalenduurn.
The mines of the cursed, the halls of the stout and the vaults of the legions; All names for the dwarven kingdom of Kalenduurn located within the Human lands of Cyrian, it is said that when you enter the mines, y ou would travel through a road paved by gems and gold. many tunnels are made through out the crystal rich grounds which prove a great export product of the dwarven kind that roam within this kingdom. The actuall kingdom itself is located about a kilomiter (1000 yards) under the surface of Cyrian leaving the Humans and the Dwarves in peace and seperated from another, due to living deep under the ground they have grown acustomed to the cold tempratures of the underground that in some sections drop down to -50 degrees Celcius (-58F ), while within the cities and the lava mines the tempratures reach up to a good 45 degrees Celcius (113F ) this being the reason that the lava on the surface is around surface temprature and prevents them to litterally explode from the heat alone. The grounds within the kingdom are filled with precious gems, jewels and other rare trinkets making many travelers search for them after hearing these stories of wealth and fame, but only found themselves to be disapointed by the massive structure that blocks the only entrance to the underground world of the Dwarves called "The Guardian's eye." in the tounge of humans, but for the Dwarves it is called the gateway for simple reasons. The roads are often highly guarded by dwarven centurions and Golems that the dwarves had created by the use of alchemy inorder to have objects and machines preform tasks they personally cannot do, the reason of these highly guarded roads are the threats that lurk deep under the ground. It was from this kingdom that the dwarves originated from and now had spread all across the realm of Galmora to spread their crafts and arts across the world. Inhabitants of the mines of Kalenduurn The Mines of Kalenduurn hold many races of whom most never even heard off nor had been able to record or simply did not live to tell the tale off to have it recorded into history upon encountering the underground worlds as merchants or scolars, but most notabily the mines hold home to the Dwarven race that had settled within the underground cave systems and had made its treasures their own, constructing vast cities within them and creating the so far known only civilized infrastructure within the undergrounds. While dwarves live deep in these tunnels, there are various threats such as *Cave Trolls *Stone Golems that had been corrupted over the past, *undead, *Cave Crawlers *Dragons living deep under the ground as well. *Giant moles *Mole-rats and *Lizard mounts, *Giant Worms * Drakes *The Falicarn of the cursed. Enviroment within the underground lands The mines of Kalenduurn consist of a large cave system branching off into smaller tunnels and outcrops that will find their way into cities, mines and maybe even larger caves, it is not rare to see tunnels that had been dug through solid blue crystal by Dwarves that were formed into path-ways for transport, while there are also large underground lakes to be found with rare and considered extint fish speicies in the crystal clear lakes, but don't be mistaken of the risks that these tunnels bear with them ranging from dangerous pits that lead into your enevidable death if you were to fall into one of them to the rivers of lava that spread widely across the tunnel systems, tempratures can easily range from -50 degrees Celcius (-58F ) to 45 degrees Celcius (113F ). So an unprepared traveler would most certainly find its self in alot of trouble trying to navigate through the labirynts of the underground world. Cities and other notable structures to be found within the underground lands Within the underground kingdom rest many notable structures and cities made by dwarven hand or the other inhabitants some of them holding a special meaning to various races living there. *The Dwarven stronghold of Durnaluhm is probably the most notable of all cities build within the underground kingdom as it plays a large role within Dwarven politics, trade and craftmanship. within the stronghold there can be found the main chapel of the divine gods and thus it is also known as the holy dwarven city, it houses various old dwarven clans and families of whom's legacy traces back to thousands of years back. *The Dwarven capital of Therndurun, serving as the lead stronghold in Dwarven supremacy and home of the royal Dwarven family of Tholdir, a Dwarven clan that had been ruling and leading the dwarves for centuries now with its legacy tracing back to the Silver landing and the invasion of Nazu'drak; It also holds home to the kingdoms most famed scolars guild known as the Bronze Cresent, who were the first to find out how to create the dwarven mechanized constructs. *The Crystal mines of Durnil, it is a mine that was constructed by the Falicarn according to the wall carvings to where they were looking for a cure for their curse, it is here where the soul gems are mined from these days by the Dwarves after occupying the mine having driven the Falicarn out. *The lava flow mine of Bolduhm is a mine where the Dwarven engineers have focused on making use of the heat of the surface cool lava that creates encrusting along the sides of the hand made canals, the crust that the lava leaves behind within the mines holds a large concentration of valuable gems that had rapidly formed from the carbon within the lava. *Death man's reach is a large cave that had been made accesable by the Falicarn who had mined their way towards it in the hope to find a way towards the surface how ever they only were met with a outcropping and a large gap that went deep down into the darkness of the world, it is unkown what kind of riches are laid on the bottom how ever those who had tried to delve down were only met with their death, as rumours go that the shadows consumed them and the cave is filled with the echoes of the screaming and dying voices within it. Category:Dwarven Lore Category:Continental lore